phcollegesunivfandomcom-20200213-history
Arellano Chiefs
The Arellano University Chiefs (formerly known as the Flaming Arrows) are the athletic teams of Arellano University. They currently play in the National Capital Region Athletic Association (NCRAA). They will also play as a guest team in the 2009–10 season of the National Collegiate Athletic Association (Philippines). History Arellano Flaming Arrows The Arellano Flaming Arrows won the National Student's Championship in the 1970s. NCRAA The Chiefs first entered the best-of-three finals in the men's basketball division of the NCRAA in 2006 when they were defeated by the Saint Francis of Assisi College System Doves. In a repeat finals appearance in 2007, head coach Leo Isaac finally led the Chiefs to the championship with a 67–64 game three win against the Emilio Aguinaldo College (EAC) Generals. The Chiefs relied on their defense to stop EAC's Ronjay Buenafe, while supporters of the rival teams had to be restrained inside the Rizal Memorial Coliseum. The Baby Chiefs also defeated the Olivarez College juniors team in their own title series to ensure both NCRAA basketball titles would go to their Sampaloc campus.Arellano Chiefs clinch NCRAA crown, The Manila Times In 2008, the Chiefs reigned anew against 2006 tormentor St. Francis in two games.Chiefs beat Doves 61-60 to bag NCRAA caging title, GMANews.tv, while the Baby Chiefs also swept the Dovelets in juniors' competition to keep both basketball trophies.NCRAA: Arellano Baby Chiefs keep junior caging title, GMANews.tv The Chiefs' NCRAA championship caused their qualification to the 2008 Philippine Collegiate Championship for basketball. In the PCC, they defeated Universal College (UCN) Golden Dragons in the first round, but they were eliminated in the quarterfinals by three-peat NCAA champions San Beda Red Lions. The Chiefs were able to qualify anew for the 2009 NCRAA finals, but they were defeated by upstarts Universal College Golden Dragons in overtime to deny the Chiefs of a third consecutive championship, while the Baby Chiefs were luckier as they defeated the Rizal Technological University Baby Thunders to clinch their third consecutive championship.NCRAA: Universal College dethrones champ Arellano, GMANews.tv The Chiefs are also the reigning three-time Fr. Martin's Cup champions, their last championship coming in 2009 against Philippine Merchant Marine School.NCAA-bound Arellano stamps class in Fr. Martin caging, GMANews.tv NCAA With the departure of Philippine Christian University (PCU) Dolphins after exposure of several juniors' players enrolling with forged documents, the NCAA originally opened its doors for new members, and Arellano was one of the schools that lodged their application. Arellano was named as one of the frontrunners, but the NCAA Policy Board fail to garner enough number of votes to admit a new member which closed the doors for new members for their 2009–10 season. However, the NCAA invited "guest teams" instead, and Arellano, along with the AUF Great Danes and fellow NCRAA member EAC Generals were accepted as guest teams for the 2009–10 season, where they are also eligible to win championships. The Chiefs finished their 2009 campaigned fifth, the best among the guest teams, with an 8–10 record. At the end of the tournament, Giorgio Ciriacruz was named as part of the Mythical Five (all-NCAA team), the only player from a guest team to be named in the five-member roster. Varsity Teams * Basketball (Chiefs), (Braves) * Volleyball Men's, Women's, Juniors * Chess Men's, Juniors * Swimming * Soccer * Taekwondo * Track & Field Current Roster NCAA Season 86 References Category:Arellano University Category:National Collegiate Athletic Association (Philippines)